


【Aro/Nero】暴君

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire (TV 2006), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 死亡是上帝赐予人类的礼物。





	【Aro/Nero】暴君

阿罗遇到尼禄的时候大概1300多岁，他比罗马帝国还要苍老。

尼禄遇到阿罗的时候才18岁，比阿罗成为吸血鬼时还要年轻。

18岁的尼禄正在盘算着如何对付自己的兄弟布列塔尼库斯。

皇帝显得很是纠结，但又不表现的很烦躁。他瘫在椅子，白嫩的手搭在嘴边摩擦着，他的肢体告诉别人他在思考罗马的社稷，他的眼睛却明白他在谋划阴毒的伎俩。尼禄突然笑了，仿佛舔食了世界上最甜蜜的蜜糖，他笑着抓起一只酒杯，光着脚蹦跳着，像一只快乐的小鸟。

阿罗甚至不需要触碰尼禄的皮肤便能窥得皇帝心中所想，狠毒的阿格里庇娜钟爱毒药的性情无疑遗传到了皇帝身上。倒霉的布列塔尼库斯将会被毒死，当然与尼禄无关。

多么美丽阴狠的小东西，一朵鲜艳却致命的小毒蘑菇。阿罗太喜欢这样的年轻人了，他不禁幻想着尼禄娇嫩的皮肤下是多么丰沛而甜美的毒汁……吸血鬼可不怕人类的毒液，阿罗悄悄的笑了，露出一对可爱的尖牙。

尼禄总觉得有什么东西在盯着他，从他开始思考如何干掉布列塔尼库斯开始就有什么在偷窥他、暗笑他、评判他。皇帝对这种感觉相当敏感，他几乎时刻都会面临着这种目光，他早就烂熟于心。

一个挑剔的神秘观众，尼禄想，难伺候的观众只有面对绝妙的演技才会赏个脸鼓个掌，而他正巧是个绝妙的演员，因为尼禄表演的皆为真实，人生就是他的舞台。

而后有只吸血鬼为他鼓掌了，布列塔尼库斯也如他所愿的死去了。

于是罗马的皇帝和一只一千多岁的吸血鬼成为了朋友。

那只吸血鬼白的透明的脸镶嵌在吸血鬼比夜还黑的长发上，他迈着维纳斯都比不上的优雅步伐来了，几乎每个晚上这个美丽的生物都会来到尼禄身边，尼禄在他口中听到过迈锡尼的末世，希腊的兴衰，古老的埃及和神秘的东方……尼禄对这些精彩的故事着了魔，他总是缠着阿罗给他讲更多他没见过的事情。

“你都看见过吗？”尼禄钻出水面，扬起一阵泛着花香的涟漪，“用你的眼睛亲眼看到过吗？”

吸血鬼红色的眼睛上蒙了一层白色的薄膜，阿罗笑了，精致的五官优美的舒展开来。

“是的，用我的眼睛，”吸血鬼拈了一片鲜红的花瓣，轻轻覆上皇帝比花瓣还娇嫩的唇，“我见过的一切如同我眼前的您一般真实。”

尼禄咯咯笑着，他顺势叼起那片花瓣，灵巧的舌装若不经意地掠过吸血鬼纤白的指尖。皇帝就这么睁着一双灰蓝色的大眼看着美丽的吸血鬼，像一只水中诱人溺死的坏心精灵，他伸出手，剔透的水珠从他的指尖滑落到柔软的小腹。

“阿罗，把我变成你的同类吧。”皇帝这么说道。

尼禄足够聪明，足够狠毒，足够漂亮，阿罗也想过把他变成自己的伴侣。

但他还没看够尼禄眼中如同知更鸟的绒毛一般蓝而柔软的颜色，这只鸟儿还未曾真正放声歌唱，阿罗不忍心就这样用嗜血的鲜红杀死这只美丽的知更鸟。

吸血鬼牵住那只手，俯下身给了皇帝一个吻。

阿罗尝到了疯狂和痛苦。

“太早了，”阿罗说，那片花瓣被锋利的牙齿碾成红泥，凄惨的沾染在吸血鬼的唇瓣上，“您作为人类的辉煌才刚刚走到序幕。”

——————————————————————

尼禄出生时，占星术士曾经告诉过阿格里庇娜，这个孩子将成为皇帝，但他会杀了自己的母亲。

“只要他能称王，”阿格里庇娜喊道，“那不妨让他杀死我！”

自己的孩子……尼禄啊，阿格里庇娜死前死死的盯着自己的腹部，她亲爱的孩子就是从这里钻出来的，深褐色的卷发和灰蓝色的眼睛，漂亮的就像天使……

然而阿格里庇娜自己就是恶魔，尼禄的父亲也是，啊……她的前夫——邪恶但愚蠢的多密提乌斯说的没错，虽然她把他毒死了。

“凡是阿格里庇娜和我生下的孩子，一定是丧失人性祸国殃民的恶魔。”

犯下杀害亲人的罪行可远比为之辩解容易。

尼禄不打算辩解，因为他只是个绝妙的演员，演员不需要对表演加以辩解。皇帝蹲下摸了摸死去的阿格里庇娜，还不忘对母亲的遗体评头论足。他觉得干渴，于是饮酒，他觉得荒唐，于是大笑，他觉得悲伤，于是痛哭。

皇帝说：“我竟然不知道我有一个如此美丽的母亲。”

尼禄趴在阿罗的膝头笑着，他仰起脸甜甜的笑着，仿佛在期待来自这位年长者的赞许。吸血鬼捧着皇帝可爱的脸颊，但他什么都没说。

他知道尼禄其实怕死了。

吸血鬼太了解人类的恐惧时的表现了，因为他每次进食的时候都会温习一遍，他会捧着这些受害者的脸，在品尝血液的滋味前拜读一下这个可怜人类的一生。

阿罗现在捧着尼禄的脸，他看到了尼禄比那些食物最后的记忆还要恐惧和痛苦。

这个残忍而怯弱的，淫荡又天真的人类啊，吸血鬼悲悯的看着皇帝灰蓝色的眼，这种矛盾和疯狂总有一天会害死他。

尼禄实在太疯了，他疯到以皇帝的身份上台歌唱，然后踢死了奉承他时稍不顺意的波培娅。

尼禄杀的人太多了，但他的恐惧和愧疚几乎只存在于最深的梦魇中，可波培娅不一样。

波培娅有姿色有智慧，唯独缺乏道德和正派，她是淑女，是荡妇，她像母亲一样呵护着尼禄，而且她比阿格里庇娜好多了。

尼禄爱波培娅，虽然比不上他发狂时对艺术的偏执和苛求，但他爱波培娅。

他抱着死去的波培娅，他哭着呼唤吸血鬼的名字，他请求阿罗把波培娅救活，他甚至跪在阿罗脚下亲吻他的衣摆，但阿罗拒绝了他。

“波培娅已经死了。”吸血鬼捧着皇帝被泪水和波培娅的血濡湿的脸，感受着皇帝的悲苦和疯狂，“吸血鬼无法把死人变为同类。”

这句话宣告了尼禄仅存的理性的终结。

如果说尼禄之前还对罗马保有哪怕一些爱意，对平民怀抱哪怕一点怜悯，对元老院心存哪怕一丝畏惧，那“波培娅已经死了”这句话把这些毫厘般细微的一切顾虑都斩断了。

尼禄彻底疯了。

罗马的皇帝彻底沉浸在了享乐主义和唯美主义中，他本就深信男女凡人的肉体没有一处是纯洁的，而且他也懒得用多余的遮羞布掩盖他的淫乱行为了。他所到之处尽是乐声，歌声，浪叫声，欢呼声……他时而是凶恶的欲兽，时而是娇羞的少女，他征服，他也渴望并悦纳被征服。

他甚至想尝一尝吸血鬼的滋味。

所以他在一次“宴会”上召唤了吸血鬼，阿罗一如既往一身黑色，扣子紧紧的系到雪白的脖颈，精致的脸上带着舒适而平静的笑，即使他目之所及的一切都是交媾的肉体，充耳尽是忘情的呻吟和淫靡的水声。

尼禄想看到情欲的污秽玷染到这张无暇的脸上。

但皇帝不能命令吸血鬼，他不能命令这个骄傲的美丽生物主动取悦他，也不能强迫吸血鬼把自己的肉体完全交付给皇帝。

然而尼禄是一个绝妙的演员。

他脸上勾了乌黑的纹，眼角抹了鲜红的墨，尼禄全身上下只有一匹将掉不掉白布，他就这么横在纠缠的人体之间，用那双吸血鬼喜爱的灰蓝色眼睛，无声的发出邀请。

吸血鬼虽然上了年纪，但他并没有丧失性欲。

阿罗欺身吻住尼禄的唇，这个狂妄又纵欲的巴克斯啊，怎么会有胆子向吸血鬼发出邀请呢？

吸血鬼从不奉献，他们只会索取。

那匹白布是尼禄全身上下唯一一处可以称之为洁白无瑕的物，此时它也走到了它应有的结局——被吸血鬼彻底撕成碎片。吸血鬼冰冷的手抚上人类皇帝滚烫的肌肤，他感受到了丰沛到可怕的爱和欲望。

“陛下，”阿罗说，“你爱我吗？”

尼禄听到爱，他的脑子里掠过了母亲阿格里庇娜的脸，被他赐死的前妻屋大维娅的脸，被他踢死的波培娅的脸，被他杀害的安东尼娅的脸，第三位妻子斯塔缇利亚的脸，还有那个被他阉割的斯波鲁斯……啊，还有数不清的男女和孩童，他们的面上都烦着生命的光泽和高潮的红晕，唯独缺了一张苍白到透明的脸。

吸血鬼的阴茎直接刺入皇帝体内最敏感的一点。

“我爱你！”尼禄尖叫着，“我爱你……”

安静的吸血鬼可以是一尊永恒的雕像，但发情的吸血鬼甚至可以撞碎人类号称不灭的灵魂。阿罗的动作精准而迅猛，他可以通过触摸尼禄从而知晓一切可以使尼禄爽晕再被干醒的可能性，而他非人的强大会把这些可能一个一个实现。

尼禄自己都不能详细列举出这些可能性，可阿罗都知道。尼禄偏爱疯狂激烈的性爱，尼禄喜欢凌辱的快感和带血的激吻，他喜欢真实狂放的粗暴野蛮，不爱令人作呕的文雅温情。

于是皇帝跪趴在地上，任由吸血鬼粗大的阴茎深深钉入自己的后穴，一圈柔嫩的软肉被干的几欲渗血，可怜巴巴的颤抖收缩着，那可怖的肉棒狰狞的退出再狠狠插入，每次都刚好击中尼禄最脆弱的一点。他蜜桃般圆润的臀部被撞击的通红滚烫，他美妙堪比阿波罗的嗓子被透支的快要冒烟。阿罗一手勾住尼禄纤细的脖颈，一手钳住尼禄无骨的腰肢，尼禄感觉自己早就不能呼吸了，腰也断了，体内也早就被弄成一团血淋淋黏糊糊的泥泞，他张开嘴却发不出呻吟，他睁开眼却什么也看不到。

和他的未来一样，什么也看不到。

吸血鬼把他翻过来抱了起来，皇帝垂眼看着吸血鬼美丽的脸，他看不清，但他知道阿罗似乎永远不会疲软的阴茎又一次狠狠刺入了他的体内。吸血鬼的尖牙牵扯着皇帝胸前的艳红，让他的乳头充血却不至于流血，尼禄紧紧抱住阿罗的头，手指深深插入阿罗整齐的的长发中。

尼禄不知道射了多少次的阴茎蹭在阿罗黑色的袍子上，随着阿罗的动作忽轻忽重的摩擦着，那黑色已然沾染了大片不堪的斑驳……但吸血鬼毫不在意的继续奸淫着皇帝，他的手托着尼禄上升又下落，自己的阴茎也在用力下沉又上顶，尼禄的手臂无力的搭在阿罗肩上，像个布娃娃一样被他肆意亵玩操干着。突然尼禄像是惊醒一般，他突然抓住身旁倾倒的酒杯，狠狠砸在自己头上。

“阿罗……阿罗，”尼禄哭了，血液混合着泪水从他脸上蜿蜒进到阿罗红色的瞳孔里，“带我走吧，求求你……”

“把我当做狄俄尼索斯永无休止的酒宴上最甘美的葡萄汁一饮而尽吧！”尼禄的血流进他灰蓝色的眼里，“杀了我吧，阿罗，杀了我……”

阿罗按住尼禄的头，他用他品尝了无数血液的舌头洗濯着尼禄腥咸的血泪汗水，连带他脸上和眼角的花纹和颜料，然后给了皇帝一个带血的吻。

吸血鬼把自己的精液奉献给了皇帝，但保留了吸血鬼的死亡和永生。

之后尼禄再也没见过阿罗，直到两年后，在萨拉利亚和诺曼塔亚大道之间的那个城郊别墅中，尼禄把匕首送入自己的喉咙，而阿罗再一次出现在他面前。

吸血鬼捧起皇帝枯败憔悴的脸，这一次他没有看到那些可怕的疯狂，当然，也没有爱。

尼禄以人类的身份永远摆脱了那些纠缠了他三十多年的罪孽和苦痛。

尼禄死去了，像未曾睁眼就夭折的胎儿一样。


End file.
